shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scars and Demons: What's the World Coming To?
Chapter 1 On the calm island of Dorto the sound of conflict broke out in the islands most popular bar and at the center of the fight was none other than The Sea Devil Pirates. Once again they've annoyed someone who decided to collect their bounties. Idate: See this is why we can't have nice things!! Ayane: And yet we have our ship! Go figure! Idate: That ain't my point! As Idate finished his sentence he took a blow to he face and retaliated with an elbow to the attacker's face. Zero however wasn't having much problem already holding an attacker in a wrist lock while avoiding and blocking the attacks of others. Zero: Why is it weak people trying to collect our collective bounty? Anna: Booze? Kojiro: *Yawn* Something to do? Takeshi: Death wish? Meanwhile sitting at a table at the other end of the bar, a group of four men are going through a huge spread of food and drinks. At least most of them are, one seems to be sleeping with his head on the table, all of them completely ignoring the brawl taking place so close to them. Skull: Oi, waiter! More sake! Yomi: You drink too much, alcohol does nothing but shorten your life. Skull: Says the heaviest drinker I have ever seen. Ryū: (Suddenly rising from his slumber and picking up a huge chicken leg from the plate in front of him.) He's already a dead man walking, what's your excuse? Han: Bad upbringing, why else would he have become a pirate? This suddenly caused a verbal fight to explode to life on the table. While the other three start bickering among themselves, Yomi's eyes are drawn to the fight. As he doesn't reply to the others' comments, soon they also realize that he is looking at the fight. Skull: What? Yomi: Nothing, just all that bickering over there is starting to get on my nerves. Ryū: So ask them to shut up. Skull: Allow me. (Picking up a bottle of sake from the table, he would throw it straight at Zero's back.) Oye, morons. Keep it down will ya? We're trying to have a quiet meal here. The bottle stops mid air and flies into one of the weak-ass bounty hunters about to attack Ayane. Ayane: Thanks big-bro! Zero: Kinada (anytime) Taki: Next time I pick the stop off point! Shigure: Hell no we need somewhere more enjoyable! Zero: I wanna know who threw that helpful bottle..... Zero then knocks several bounty hunters through a table and draws his sword. Zero: Those who wish to die step forward! Yami: Well this will get messy.....*Yami then vanishes* Ayane: Yami you wimp get back here!! The Bounty Hunters start to leave and the Sea devils return to their table, and restart their meal. Anna: I take it you got hungry again Zero? Zero: Yeah.... While the rest of the Scar Pirates looked on in bemused amusement, Yomi got up and drew his blade. As the Sea Devils returned to their table, he picked up a chair as he walked by it and tossed it straight at Zero. Yomi: Forgive my friend, he did not mean to be of help to you with that bottle of sake. Ryū: (Stepping up besides Yomi, though with his blade still sheathed.) You see, his heart is in the right place, his intentions were purely antagonistic, it just so happens that things don't always turn out the way he wants them to. Why don't you let us make up for it and let my friend here beat you up to a pulp, it will be easier on all of us that way. Zero stops the flying chair with his Devil Fruit and didn't react to the attemtped assualt. Zero: If this is another bunch of Bounty Hunters they'll learn why i'm know as The White Demon....I swear to Lian-Sha himself! Yami: No they're pirates....I think they're the Scar Pirates.....New World crew... Ayane: So handy having a spy in the crew.... Shigure: Don't care who they are just wanna fight some more *Shigure grabs her swords* Zero finishes his Ramen and gets up gripping his main sword and resting his right arm on the hilt of his short sword. Zero: So what was with the chair? If you wanna cross swords just walk up and say....Better yet grow a pair and attack first. Ryū simply smiles at the white haired man, whereas Yomi simply looks on in silence. Ryū: Be careful what you ask for Vanilla-top. Don't wanna bite off more then you can chew now, do you? Yomi: Attack first? Suddenly he would swing his sword, sending a slash flying through the air that passed right over Zero's head, close enough to cut off a few strands of hair. The slash would fly on to cut through the far wall behind Zero, leaving a huge cut in the wall. Yomi: (Now pointing his sword straight at) Draw your blade, lets get this over with. Zero: Impressive....though could be better and i don't need my sword.... Zero puts his sword back down and smirks with a hand in a pocket. Behind him Ayane was trying to contain her laughter Ayane: Vanilla-top?! Thats brilliant!!! Anna: Try to be a bit more serious sis.... Ayane: Oh come on that was funny!! Takeshi: Should be interesting to see Zero fight a decent swordsman without his blades....The guy has good footing and form.... Yomi would silently watch Zero for a second before quietly sheathing his sword and walking back towards their table. Ryū: Where're you off to? Yomi: To eat, if the coward won't draw his blade then he is of no interest to me, you deal with him. Ryū would burst out laughing, watching his friend walking away from the fight. Turning to look at the Devil Pirates, he would be about to speak when suddenly Skull would some running forward and punch Zero straight in the stomach. Skull: Enough talk, lets get this show on the run! Zero smirks at the hit having blocked the attack with his DF and Haki. Zero: Not bad....Good form and muscle control....And for the record swordsman....I can fight with more than just swords...unlike you it seems.... Zero then chuckles grasping and twisting Skull's wrist to the right in an attempt to get him on the ground to finish his arm off. Skull would simply smirk and turn with the twist, cartwheeling sideways and lashing out with a kick as his legs went flying by Zero's face. Yomi on the other hand would simple ignore Zero's comment completely and begin eating. Zero countered the kick with a upwards palmstrike followed by a driving elbow to skull's stomach. Zero: Hmmm seems this guy has skill.... Skull would let the strike with Zero's palm hit him, letting it push him backwards. As a result of him already doing a cartwheel, he would start moving backwards while his body was still rotating. As his hand would be close to the ground he would slam it into the ground and use the support to pivot backwards and execute a weird backflip to land on his feet. The entire maneuver would have been executed so quickly that he would have just dodged Zero's elbow as he was flipping backwards. Skull: Not bad, so he's not all talk. Ryū: Does seem like it, doesn't it? Skull would then rush forward once more, but just as he was about to get into close enough range to be able to attack, he would simply vanish, putting on a rapid burst of speed. He would appear behind Zero and lash out with a kick aimed straight at the small of his back. Despite Skull's best efforts the attack was stopped by an invisible wall, Zero had used his Devil Fruit to stop the attack absorbing the attack before pushing him back. Zero: The name is Zero Hotaru....The White Demon of The Croshen Islands, leader of The Sea Devil Pirates and the creator of White Demon Kempo....Nice to meet ya! Zero then turned on the heel of his right foot as he swung his left foot across the ground to take up a stance. The moment he achieved the stance a pulse of raw power swept through the bar. Ayane: And now he's serious....Hey where did Yami go? Yami had vanished form The Sea Devils' table and appeared behind Yomi with his sword at his throat. Yami: Would you all mind stopping this? We have bigger problems to deal with.... Zero: Oh? Yami: Your brother Zero and something worse.... Zero smirked and walked over to his sword taking it and walking past Skull out the door. Yomi, having ignored the blade at his throat and continued eating as if nothing was wrong, would now look up as the white haired man began walking away. Ryū could tell that finally, he was interested. And the truth was he was as well. So he began walking as well, stepping out from the door and stopping to take measure of his surroundings. Already Zero was locked in combat with The Marines using his unique and erractic sword style to decimate them. Zero: Hey little brother come out and play!!! Caleb: I'm gonna take you in this time....The rest of you stand back! The Mariens withdrew form the fight as their captain stepped forward. The man look almost the exact same as Zero except he had black hair and brown eyes. Zero: So whats the terms of this dual? I win my crew can carry on enjoying our meal? Caleb: Yes....Thats IF you win... Caleb drew his twins swords and charged attacking furiously as Zero calmly blocked and parried the strikes landing a backhand and pommel strike every few attacks, Zero knew his brother's emotions got the better of him when they fought and sued to that his advantage. Zero: So how's Vice Admiral Kris? Caleb: None of your business!! Blood Red Hell-Run!! Caleb leapt back and began to spin at such high speed the friction caused his blades to catch fire, he then span towards Zero who used his Haki to stop the attack and countered by letting Caleb push through with the strike, causing him to loose balance and almost fall. Ryū would watch on with some interest as the two brothers began fighting. Suddenly he would fall under the scrutiny of a few marines near him as they would realize who he was. Rushing towards him, they would attack him en masse. He would quietly deal with them, slamming the hilt of his blade into the first one's stomach, dropping him to the ground, and kicking the second one away. By this time Skull and Han would have appeared besides him and they would finish off the rest. With the marines taken care of, Ryū would turn his back towards the two siblings. Ryū: What is it with pirates and dysfunctional families? Anna: They're step-brothers....Caleb blames Zero for all the bad things in his life and he also hates any pirate that breathes.....But cos he's Croshenese he won't kill him....Killing family there is considered one of the worse sins they can dream of. Zero carried on deflected and blocking Caleb's attacks slapping him with the flat sides of his swords taunting him. Caleb: Fight seriously!!! Zero: I am, can't help if you suck at swordplay..... Caleb: Darinamina!! (explative) Zero: Language there are children present! Zero then used his Devil Fruit and lifts Caleb into the air, holding him there. Zero: We do have more pressing matters little brother.... Zero pointed behind the marines to draw their attention to several more Pirate ships with the Jolly Roger of The Akuma Pirates on their sails. Anna: Hmmm now the fun really begins..... Zero dropped Caleb and let out a Croshenese war cry that sounded more like a monster roaring at it's prey. Ayane: Bring forward war and death as we march into hell itself..... The Sea Devils all gathered outside the bar weapons ready. Ryū also looks in the direction of the approaching ships, wondering who these new arrivals are to draw everyone's attention like this. He turns to Anna with a question on his lips. Ryū: Friends of yours? Ayane: Akuma....A traitor to me and my brother's people....Former Marine Officer.....He's wanted dead by The Croshenese Royal Family....No trail straight up on the spot execution. Zero: And i will kill him....Shigure, Yukimura....Take Namihime and secure the left flank....Takeshi take Idate and Ayane and secure the right....Rest of you secure the middle and fall back positions. The Sea Devils: On it! Aya: What about me? Zero: Stay close to me... The Sea Devils rushed off to their positions as Akuma's men landed ashore. Akuma: Hmmm what a lovely town....Wonder if we'll get any strong....Candidates here... Lian-Dai: Highly doubtful sir....Highest bounty out of here was 67 mil....Weak. Akuma: When did that bounty get posted? Lian-Dai: A year ago sir.... Akuma: Exactly! New powerful pirates would've either passed through or are staying here....We'll find them and "invite" them to join us. Akuma gave a hand gesture and his men charged through the town towards The Sea Devils and Scar Pirates. Ryū: Hmm. Skull: Its like the weirdos just keep piling on, and here I was looking forward to some peace and quiet. Who was the fool who suggested this island? Han: (Walking up silently besides Skull and speaking in a serene voice while staring at the sky.) You did. Skull: Shut up Mr. Know-it-all! Ryū: Cut it out you two. Regardless of who the fool is, looks like we have a fight on our hands. Han, got anything on these guys? Han: The name Akuma is one that I have heard before, he's supposed to be strong. Unfortunately that is all I know. Ryū: Don't worry, that much is also enough. It means that we can have some fun. Time to let loose. Skull would smile widely as he punched the palm of his right hand with his left fist, cracking his knuckles in anticipation of a good fight. Ryū and Han would also get ready for battle and draw their blades, though they would not attack just yet. Yomi on other hand would still be inside, eating his food, completely oblivious of what was going on outside, or if was aware of things, completely uninterested. As a group of men would approach them, the three Skull Pirates would suddenly disappear, appearing around the group and attacking them simultaneously. While Skull charged straight in, Han and Ryū attacked from the sides. In a matter of seconds they had finished off the group, every member lying injured or dead on the ground, the three pirates standing around them, almost on the vertices of a triangle. Meanwhile Zero and his crew were already fighting, Zero using a mix of his sword and unarmed skills to beat his way through towards Akuma himself. The rest were holding the others off so Zero could get a clear path. Zero: Was wondering when you'd show your face!! Akuma: Ahhh, Zero my boy, hows life? Expecting it to end soon? Akuma charged his fist with some kind of energy and punched Zero square in the chest sending him flying. Akuma: Like the feeling of war boy? Your gonna feel alot more.... Akuma tried to strike Zero from the air jumping up to a near impossible height, Zero however dodged and prepared for a long and painful fight. Ryū: Not bad, help out these guys would ya, I'll go give Vanilla-top a hand. Skull and Han would nod and head off to help the Sea Devils deal with the new arrivals. Ryū would use Shukuchi to quickly appear near Zero and Akuma's location, and would come to a stop right in front of Akuma. Ryū: Forgive my intrusion, but I have some unfinished business with Vanilla-top here. So unfortunately I can't really let you kill him. He would then proceed to swing his sword upwards in a vertical sweep, releasing an air compressed projectile straight at Akuma. Akuma deflected the attack with a Haki infused backhand. Akuma: I assume Zero or his sister didn't tell you that i used to be head of The Croshenese Royal Guard....You could consider them the Shichibukai of the Croshenese territories....And the heads are always the best warriors. Akuma then summon a scythe with his Devil fruit abilities and attack Ryu knocking him away at driving to Zero, who blocked the attack his his short sword. Zero: Cocky as always Akuma.... Zero pushed Akuma back landing a spinning back kick as Akuma recovered sending him back more. Akuma: I'm not cocky just confident.... zero however ignored his words and began to spin his swords just above his palms before attacking Akuma with the two swords spinning like saw blades. Zero: Twin Ultimate Art: Twin grand demon sword.... Akuma staggered abit before vanishing into nothingness. Akuma: Aww my poor Soru Clone....He had such a life ahead of him....all twenty seconds of it...Nahahahahahah!! Akuma attacked again coating his scythe with the same strange energy as before. Ryū: Cocky, aren't we? Where you are from and how strong you might be considered there makes no difference to me. Just stay out of my way, and right now you're not doing that. Once more making use of Shukuchi, he would appear in front of Akuma and block his scythe on his sword. Pushing upwards with his sword, he would push the scythe upwards and away from him and immediately move in to land a powerful Haki imbued kick against AKuma's torso, sending him flying backwards. Akuma stopped himself and smirked as he shifted into his full Devil Fruit form, his body became covered in a armor protecting his body and face. Akuma: Well when ya got skills like me hard not to be. Zero: Hmm impressive you got him to shift forms....Thats hard to do. Ryū: Interesting, just what is he capable of in this form? Zero: War plain and simple...He gets stronger the harder the fighting is around him, he can summon a large number of weapons from no where and he can focus the energy of war around his body. Akuma: He's right....In this form i am war! Nahahahaha!! Zero: He isn't unbeatable, the more the fighting dies down the weaker he gets....Hopefully our crews can clear out the fighting soon. Ryū would look around for Han and Skull, spotting them knocking out opponents left, right and center. Smiling in a satisfied manner, he would return his gaze to the armored opponent in front of him. Ryū: So that means he has a timer on him. I trust in my friends, they ought to have things under control pretty soon. So, we take him on together? Zero looked back to his own crew who were doing the same. He then looked at Ryu with a smirk. Zero: Might as well but even without his Devil Fruit helping him he's still strong....So be careful. Category:Collaboration Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Jet'ika Category:The Sea Devil Pirates Category:Scar Pirates